


Don't Forget My Heart When You Leave Home

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, If I do say so myself, M/M, a little bit of upset bambam, and angry jinyoung, and the end is cute, but it resolves quickly, lol, they get stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “Hyung,” he speaks up hesitantly, tugging on the sleeve of Jinyoungs coat. “We forgot to go back and get my wallet.” He mumbled.“I think we can come to a compromise here. I’ll pay for your lunch, but I need something in return.” Jinyoung grinned at his friend, a teasing look on his face.At this point, Bambam – who hadn’t eaten breakfast in a rush to leave their dorm – was so hungry that he would agree to almost anything. He looked up and nodded at Jinyoung, “of course, I’ll owe you. Jinyoung, I’m so hungry.” He whined.“Its alright, you can repay me right now. I’ll trade you lunch for a kiss.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!  
> Another work for [ Ultravioletrainbows ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravioletrainbows/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows) [ Rarepair bingo! ](got7rarepair.tumblr.com)
> 
> This was heaps of fun, I need to write Bambam more often lel
> 
> My Prompt was Murse (like a Man purse)
> 
> I hope you like it! <3 Let me know if you do!

“Bambam come on!” Jinyoung calls, rolling his eyes as he walks out their front door and into the hallway. “We want to get there while the shops are still open.” He pauses in front of the open door, tapping his foot as he waited for his friend.

“Alright, alright!” Bambam called, and Jinyoung could hear his footsteps against the ground as he ran towards him. He dashed past Jinyoung and pressed the button on the elevator, glancing back to smirk at the older boy behind him.

“Geez hyung, take your time will you?” Bambam teased, pressing the button no less than three times, while Jinyoung closed their door and stepped up next to him, swatting his hand away from the button.

“One day you’re gonna break it Bam.” Jinyoung chastised.

“Nahhh, buttons are made to be pressed Hyung. What else am I supposed to do with it?” The younger boy grinned, stepping into the lift when the doors dinged open.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes again, deciding to drop it rather than deal with the resulting argument – that Bambam would insist he had won no matter the outcome.

As the doors closed, and the lift began to move, Bambam turned to Jinyoung, panic overcoming his face.

“What is it? Bambam what’s wrong?” Jinyoung stressed, stepping closer to his friend, ready to comfort him. He’d never been afraid of the elevator before, so why now?

“I forgot my wallet!” Jinyoung dropped his head into his palm, questioning what he’d done wrong for his friend to become so excessive.

“You mean your purse?” Jinyoung teased him.

“Jinyoung, you’re not funny. I gotta go back and get my wallet.” The younger boy said seriously, his frustration evident. Jinyoung placed his hand on his shoulder, petting him gently as he attempted to calm him.

“It’s fine, we’ll just go back up and get you purse.” He said softly.

“It’s a wallet!” The younger growled. “And no! Hyung! I need it now!” Bambam whined, scrabbling at the door and jumping up and down petulantly, his hands fisted at his sides.

“Bam, stop, you’re gonna break it!” Jinyoung said quickly, his eyes blown wide as the elevator started to tremble.

“No, hyung I need my wallet!” Bambam cried out.

He took a final, heavy jump as the elevator shuddered to a stop, the lights flickering off at the same time.

After a few seconds a single emergency light came on in the corner of the small cube. Jinyoung looked down to find that in the few seconds of darkness, Bambam had wrapped himself around the elder’s legs, hiding his face against them.

A fury rose up in Jinyoung as he realised their situation. He had hoped for a nice day out with his friend so they could enjoy their single day off together and come back to work refreshed, but now, who knew how long they were going to be stuck in this dumb lift, waiting for someone to fix the problem Bambam had cause by being selfish and impatient. He glared down at the figure around his legs, he couldn’t just wait for them to get to the bottom and go back up could he? No, he wanted his dumb purse now.  _Well now he had to wait._ Jinyoung thought with a slight hint of smugness.

“Yah! Why’d you do that! I told you to stop Bambam!” Jinyoung snapped, trying to shake the koala off of his leg. “Now, instead of getting it in 5 minutes, we have to wait for the lift to get fixed, and who knows how long that will take! God, sometimes you can be so childish.”

As much as Jinyoung shook his leg and tried to escape the tight hold of Bambam’s arms, he couldn’t get the younger to even look up, let alone let him go.

“Let me go so I can try and work this out please.” He said, his voice softer as he calmed somewhat from his original rage.

The boy on his legs just shook his head, still hiding his face in his legs, his shoulders hiccupping faintly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break it.” Bambam said, his voice thick and watery. “I’m sorry I was childish. Now you wont get as much time on your day off.” His voice was muffled by the denim of Jinyoungs jeans, and he squeezed tighter as he spoke.

“Bam, are you… crying?” Jinyoung asked hesitantly. The lump at his feet didn’t answer, it just gripped tighter. Jinyoung worried that the blood flow to his legs might cut off soon. “Bam, let go for a sec. Let me help?” He asked, bending down and running his hand through the bleach white locks on Bambam’s head comfortingly. When he got no reaction he bent closer, his other hand rubbing the youngers back. He could feel the shuddering sobs beneath his hand and it made him feel terrible for losing his temper.

“Bambam, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Can you please let me go?”

Reluctantly, the arms around his legs slowly loosened enough for him to step out of them. Jinyoung quickly stepped over to the wall to press the emergency button and call for help. As soon as that was taken care of, he turned back to Bambam, who was curled up on the floor. He’d stopped crying, and was just sitting in the centre of the lift watching the older boy as he attempted to get them out. Jinyoung crouched down, sitting next to Bambam he began to apologise. “I’m sorry Bammie, I shouldn’t have taken my frustrations out on you. Its alright, we’ll be out of here soon.”

“Its okay, I was the one who was being stupid. It wasn’t even a big deal. I don’t know why I got upset.” The younger said bitterly, staring down at his shoes.

That wasn’t completely true though, he was frustrated at the way Jinyoung kept calling his wallet a purse, but he didn’t think he had any right to bring it up, now that he had gotten them both stuck.

“No, you weren’t. Maybe it was a slight overreaction, but it’s okay. We’ll get out and it’ll be fine. Don’t even worry about it.” Jinyoung smiled sweetly, wrapping an arm around his friend.

Bambam turned to him, their eyes meeting, and Jinyoung suddenly realised how close they were, their faces only centimetres apart. He found his eyes darting from the youngers puffy eyes, down to his lips. It would take minimal effort for Jinyoung to lean forward and press his lips against those of the younger.

Jinyoung had been having these thoughts a lot lately. Thoughts about how nice it would be to be lounging on the couch, curled around the Thai maknae, or holding his hand as they walked down the street, or kissing him under their tree. The one they always went when they were upset, or frustrated, or they just needed a break from the heavy weight of their responsibilities. The tree that was theirs alone.

He’d been pulled into those thoughts again, by the close proximity of his bandmate, whom he so desperately wanted to kiss. But he also didn’t want to face the rejection that was sure to come, and the impending awkwardness after said rejection.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, dragging his eyes up to meet Bambam’s once again. He noticed the heat in the youngers eyes, saw the way he too looked down at Jinyoungs lips, his tongue darting out and licking over his plump lips.

Jinyoung closed his eyes as Bambam leant forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

They suddenly jerked apart as the lift jolted, starting back up and continuing on its journey as if nothing had stopped it. They stand up swiftly, Jinyoung smoothing out his coat, and Bambam checking his make up in the mirror on the back wall.

The elevator reached the bottom, and dinged open, revealing Youngjae and Yugyeom standing on the other side of the door.

“Why’d the lift take so long?” Yugyeom asked, frowning.

“You guys are all blushy!” Youngjae squealed, pointing out their bright red cheeks and the two exited the lift with their heads down. “We’re you guys making out?” He teased, calling after them as they left the building.

They ignored his calls, walking away with their heads bowed, unable to even look at each other.

“Should we go for lunch first, since we took so long to get out of there?” Jinyoung asks hesitantly as they near the mall, not wanting to bring up their awkward encounter.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Bambam nods in reply, following his hyung to their favourite restaurant. Whenever they got time to hang out together, they always came to the same restaurant. I was warm and familiar and they liked sharing it with each other.

As soon as they stepped into the restaurant Bambam let out a happy sigh, drinking in the atmosphere of the place. He turned to smile at Jinyoung, who gave him a beautiful eye smile that made him sigh all over again.

He’d been so close to kissing his friend, and he wondered if Jinyoung felt the same way as he did. He hadn’t flinched away when he leant in. In fact, before he had closed his eyes he had been looking at him with the same look that Bambam was pretty sure was on his face in that moment.

Kissing between them used to be a completely normal thing, Bambam often gifting Jinyoung with small pecks on the cheek while they had been trainees. However, when Bambam had realised how he felt about his hyung, that his feelings were a lot stronger than just the bond of friendship he had with the rest of his group, he decided he had to stop.

It was too much, too close to the relationship he yearned for, and he couldn’t deal with the flood of emotion he got every time he pressed his lips to Jinyoungs cheek. So their kisses had suddenly broken off.

Jinyoung would tap his cheek with a smile, and Bambam would frown and shake his head.

But what almost happened in the elevator, that was completely different. That wasn’t a platonic kiss on the cheek, that was heading towards an emotional make out, and Bambam wasn’t sure what to make of it. Did Jinyoung share his feelings?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they reached the front of the line and Jinyoung began ordering. Bambam shuffled round his coat, searching for his wallet. He realised halfway through his search that they’d never gone back up to retrieve it.

“Hyung,” he speaks up hesitantly, tugging on the sleeve of Jinyoungs coat. “We forgot to go back and get my wallet.” He mumbled.

“Bambam, I can’t believe you forgot your purse again. Especially after what happened earlier.” Jinyoung began to scold him, turning to apologise for holding up the line.

Bambam shook with anger at being scolded for something that wasn’t entirely his fault.

“I’m sorry! Maybe if you hadn’t distracted me in the elevator I would have remembered to go back up and get my _wallet_.” He bit out in frustration, once again balling his hands at his sides.

As soon as he realised what he said he flushed a bright pink, breaking eye contact and looking down at his feet. Jinyoung is taken aback for a second, but he recovers quickly.

“I think we can come to a compromise here. I’ll pay for your lunch, but I need something in return.” Jinyoung grinned at his friend, a teasing look on his face.

At this point, Bambam – who hadn’t eaten breakfast in a rush to leave their dorm – was so hungry that he would agree to almost anything. He looked up and nodded at Jinyoung, “of course, I’ll owe you Jinyoung. I’m so hungry.” He whined.

“Its alright, you can repay me right now. I’ll trade you lunch for a kiss.” Jinyoung told him, his eyes gleaming. Bambam doesn’t even question him. If anyone was going to request such a ridiculous payment, it was going to be Jinyoung.

Bambam sighed, and tried to act like this wasn’t affecting him, while his blush was steadily spreading along his cheeks to his ears. He leant in and placed a warm kiss on Jinyoungs cheek, stepping back quickly as soon as he had completed his task. He then started to order, but turned back to Jinyoung when he heard the elder boy tutting him.

Jinyoung was shaking his head and tapping his pointer finger against his lips in a request for a kiss on his lips. Bambam looked back at him in shock, his eyes drifting to his lips and back up in a questioning glance, to which the older replied to with a nod.

“Hyung! We’re in the middle of a restaurant!” Bambam complains, looking around at the other diners, all of which are oblivious to the scene happening at the counter. Jinyoung just shrugged, tapping his lips again with a cheeky smile on his face.

So Bambam huffed, not willing to let his friend win this game of chicken. He stepped closer, going up on his toes and pressing his lips against those of his bandmate.

He only meant to kiss him for a moment, but as soon as their lips touched, Jinyoungs hand moved into his hair, causing Bambam to steady himself by placing his hands on the others hips.

It was at least a minute before they split apart, Bambam’s whole face a bright pink hue, while Jinyoung also had a red dusting on his cheeks, his lips sporting a happy little smile.

Bambam hurriedly ordered, and Jinyoung passed over the money as promised before they made their way over to a booth to eat. The whole lunch was fairly awkward, both boys avoiding eye contact for the first half of it, but they slowly warmed up as the meal continued, falling back into their old teasing.

 

They had finished lunch and were back on the street, having visited a few shops before Bambam started to complain.

“What’s the point of shopping if I can’t buy anything?” He whined, wishing he wasn’t so stupid.

“You can look at things to buy, and it will make you less spontaneous. You can actually think about your purchases.” Jinyoung told him wisely.

“Yeah, but I want to buy the things now. Its so boring if I can’t get anything. What’s the point of looking?” He sighed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“Maybe I can help?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows in suggestion.

“Hyung no, I appreciate it, but you can’t spend all your money on me.” Bambam refused, shaking his head.

“Hmm, what about this?” Jinyoung asked, with a cheeky grin, pulling Bambam’s wallet out of his coat. The younger’s mouth dropped open to a pretty O shape, as he realised Jinyoung had his wallet the whole time.

“But- YOU!” Bambam cried in outrage as he recognized the kiss in the restaurant was staged. Jinyoung could have easily given him his wallet then, but he had made him kiss him, while everyone was watching! “Hyung give it back!” He made a move to snatch it out of Jinyoungs hand, but the older boy dodged backwards, holding it out of his reach.

Bambam crossed his arms, glaring at his friend. “Jinyoung, can I please have it back?” He asked sweetly, turning his cuteness up to overload level and batting his eyelids sweetly.

Jinyoung just smirked at him, a gleam in his eye as he once again tapped his pointer finger to his lips.

The younger boy thinks back to the restaurant, and how Jinyoung could have easily avoided their kiss by giving him his wallet (or just not asking for a kiss at all). He realised Jinyoung must have similar feelings, otherwise he wouldn’t have requested it…. Right?

Bambam narrows his eyes at the challenge, before he pulls Jinyoung in and kisses him hard. The older boy paused, taking a moment to realise what was happening before he kissed back, wrapping the Thai boy in his embrace.

Bambam poured all of his emotions into their kiss, deepening it as a flood of frustration, love, passion and annoyance flowed between them. His crush that he’d been harbouring for… who knows how long?

They break apart, still in each others arms, and Jinyoung comments that he plans to steal Bambam’s wallet more often if that’s the reward he gets.

“Purse.” Bambam corrects him, leaning in to kiss him again.

 


End file.
